The day
by BubbleBillie
Summary: ONE-SHOT! KUKAMU! I know Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are the same person but this takes place before anybody finds out so I'm calling him Nadeshiko. Rated T for adult actions


**This is my first Shugo Chara story, please no hates, I do not own anything, Amu+Kukai, (ONE-SHOT)**

I didn't expect this school to be so crowded, but it _is___my first day and all, maybe their is someone here who understands... just maybe. I adjust my brown bag over my shoulder and open it, I look in it and see the three beautiful eggs didn't hatch yet, I carefully closed my bag back up and started walking without looking up, I was still adjusting my Bag so the eggs wouldn't fall out. I fall down and my bag gets knocked off of me and falls a couple feet away, I look up and saw a boy who was on the ground and rubbing his head. He looks back at me and shines me a grin, I don't understand why though.

"I'm sorry, I should've been watching where i was going" I blurt out before he could say anything

"No, no, its quite alright, i'm sorry too" He gets up and lends me a hand which I gladly accept

I pick up my bag and he sees a glance of the 3 eggs inside it, he leans over my shoulder and watches me adjust them all, his eyes widen as I turn around and close my bag quickly.

"So... you new here?" The boy stares

"Yeah, I am, but didn't anyone teach you its not polite to stare?" I nudge his elbow slightly as I walk passed him

"No?" He grabs my shoulder and stops me from walking "Excuse me, whats your name?"

"You know, you should intorduce yourself before asking ones name" I say not turning around to face him

"Oh... okay..." He goes around me to look at my face "I'm Kukai Soma, and this is my friend" He said pointing to Tadase "We're on our way to class"

I couldn't find the words to say, I just smile at him and his friend "Whats your name?"

"I'm Hotori Tadase" He smiles

"Okay, and... you?" Kukai taps his foot "You promised"

"When did she promise to tell you her name?" Tadase looked confused

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?!" Kukai yells

"Nobodys?" Tadase answers

I just laugh at the two arguing "You guys are _too_ funny! I'm Hinamori Amu, nice to meet you"

"You too" Tadase waved

"Likewise" Kukai crossed his arms

I laugh a little more "Too funny"

x-x-x-x

**During Lunch**

I hear whispering and gossiping wherever I go, when will it stop?! I get my food and sit down at an empty table, I don't know why but i'm used to eating by myself, I never had a friend before. Kukai sees me and sits down with his food at my table in the seat across from me.

"What're you doing here?" I ask

"oh, well, hello to you too" Kukai huffs "I would have you know, I just thought you might be lonely so me and Tadase could keep you company"

Tadase comes over and sits right next to me, he looks at me and sees that I didn't touch my food.

"Aren't you hungry?" Kukai beat Tadase to it

"No, not really" I reply

"Can I have it?" Kukai grins from ear to ear earning a playful punch in the arm by Tadase and a glare from the stubborn girl

"sure, doesn't make any difference to me who has it" I roll my eyes

"yeah, so, Amu, was it? Our other friends would like to meet you, but one of them is still in class" Tadase shrugs

"Sure" I slowly nod

"Great! NADESHIKO!" Kukai screams from across the room

While Kukai was busy screaming, I just smile at Tadase and he smiles back, I couldn't find the words to say, when I look at him, my mind goes blank, I could barely remember my own name.

"I'm bored" I complain

"Yeah, its like that a lot but you get used to it" Tadase laughs

Soma was still busy screaming "NADESHIKO!"

Nadeshiko slowly walks over from across the room as I continue talking to Tadase

"Is this 'Nadeshiko' fun?" I ask with my face tinted pink

"Yeah! She's awesome!" Soma answers as Nadeshiko finally made it to the table

She has an evil aura around her with her hair showing her eyes.

"Why?" She asks firmly clentching her fist "WHY?!"

"B-Because we have someone here who wants to m-meet you" Kukai sweatdrops

Me and Hotori Laugh

"Oh? Hi, I'm Fujisaki Nadeshiko, nice to meet you" She smiles

"Yeah, heh, you too" I nervously laugh as I get up

I adjust my bag over my shoulder and the top flies open from the wind, Hotori sees the three eggs and stands up, he grabs my shoulder tightly and doesn't let go.

"U-um, you... a-are you..?" He doesn't finish his question

I stay where I was, refusing to turn around to look at him. I refused to look at him because my face was red and I was blushing to no end, WHEN WILL IT STOP?! I FEEL SO UESLESS AGAINST HIM!

"W-Wha?" I finally speak still refusing to look at him "Please don't touch me"

I slap his hand away still refusing to look at him, I glanced at Soma and start walking away

Soma ran beside me and followed me, he walked beside me and started talking

"Are you okay?" Soma asks as slings his arm around my neck

"Are you stupid? When I told Tadase not to touch me, that went for you too" I say as I push him off of me

"O-Okay? But why did you tell him not to touch you?" He asks bluntly

"B-Because I couldn't take it anymore!" I yell grasping my bag

Soma looks at my actions and doesn't know what to think "Couldn't take what anymore?"

"Him, I couldn't take HIM any longer! I couldn't take his touch, his smile, his laugh! Just... I couldn't take it! Now leave me alone!" I yell

"Is that true?" Tasade asks from behind me

I turn around letting go of my bag

"What? You..." Soma doesn't finish his sentence due to understanding

"Yes, yes, yes! Now leave me alone!" I yell as I head for the door

Some girl blocks my way and I fall on her, I get up and help her up

Tadase and Soma chase me and sees me talking with a girl

"Oh? You guys met already?" Tadase asks

"This is the other friend we were talking about" Soma smiles

I stare at him and his smile, I couldn't take my eyes off him, and I blush slightly as my cheeks are tinted pink

"Anyway, this is Yaya!" Tadase laughs

"Yeah, I'm Yuiki Yaya" She smiles "I'm in the fourth grade"

"Yeah, yeah, nice to meet you, I gotta go" I sigh as I head out the door

The pink egg falls out as I blush in embarrassment. I quickly pick up the egg and shove it in my bag.

"Was that...?" Yaya asks pointing to my bag

Nadashiko comes running from around the corner and sees us, Tasade nods at Yaya's question but Soma just stares

"We think so" Soma shrugged

"You think what?" I snapped

"Oh, nothing, you'll find out soon enough" Soma snickered

Nadashiko doesn't understand whats happening until Tadase explains it to her

"Oh? So..." she doesn't finish the sentence

"stop starting a sentence and just not finishing it, thats why I can't stand you people!" I yell as I head out the door once again

"I'm gonna go invite her to my soccer game, who knows, maybe she'll come!" Soma asks excitedly

"But you just found out she likes Tadase, do you like her?" Nadashiko puts a hand on his shoulder

"She never said she liked him, she said she couldn't take him, she couldn't take his touch, his smile, and his laugh" Soma explained

"WHICH MEANS SHE LIKES HIM!" Nadashiko and Yaya both yell

Tadase just stays there and blushes "Well thats bad news for her then I guess"

Soma didn't know exactly what was going on "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I already like someone, you can have her" Tadase rubs his arm as his face turns red

Nadashiko nudges his arm with her elbow "OoOoOh, who is it?"

"I can't tell you"

x-x-x-x

**Outside**

Whispering and gossiping all around me as I walk, I couldn't take it anymore, I just wanted to go home

"I like tadase a lot but I think i'm starting to like- no! I can't! Its just, his smile, his personality, he is funny, and the way he talks about sports like its all he has..." I talk to myself

Soma runs up behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder, he drags me inside in the library (its closed so nobody's in here)

x-x-x-x

**In the library**

"Sports _is_ all I have, besides my friends, if I didn't have soccer, I would be lost, nowhere to go" He smiles "S-So... wanna come to my soccer game?"

"Wha?"

"Will you come to my soccer game?"

"I heard you the first time!"

"so... will you?" He holds out his hand and I gladly accept it "I'll be looking for you"

"Likewise" I laugh

He also laughs and spins me around like we're dancing, we both continue laughing as he leans in and kisses me, my eyes widen at the sudden act, but I didn't push or shove him, I didn't know what to think, before I knew it, he was pinning me up against the wall and forcefully kissing me, but I didn't mind, actually, it was quite enjoyable. He broke the kiss as he grinned at my red face. His frown came and he turned around starting to leave

"Sorry, Hinamori, I crossed the line" He apologizes

"Wait!" I firmly hold his shoulder so he could've move away "You didn't"

I turn him around and kiss him, it was now his turn to be shocked, he holds me against the wall as I wrap my arms around his neck and he puts his hands on my waist, I couldn't find timing for breath but I didn't care, I continued the kiss as a small moan escaped my mouth which made soma smirk inwardly, he gave me time to breathe as he started sucking and licking my neck, I didn't know what really was going on, I never knew he felt this way, its still my first day and I already kissed the first guy I met, I like him, I really do, and now I know he likes me too! I grab his shoulders which gains his attention

"wait, soma" I whisper as he picks me up and puts me on the floor, I am now laying on my back on the floor with Soma on top of me. I grabs his neck and pull him closer, he kisses me again as he begins unbuttoning my uniform, a small moan comes out of my mouth as he takes my jacket off not breaking the kiss.

"soma..." I stop him

All's I have on is my undershirt and my skirt uniform, I was feeling exetremely under dressed. Soma began slipping down my undershirt as he starts looking for an opening in my mouth, I let him in as our tounges dance in harmony. He continued kissing me as Tadase, Nadashiko, and Yaya walk in because they saw him drag me in here, they see my hands on his neck puling him closer as his hands were o the floor on both sides of me pinning me to the floor and us kissing, they didn't wanna end our little session but they had to warn us that the librarian is coming back.

That was the day I fell in love and the day I will never forget

x-x-x-x

.

.

.

.

.

**Horrible ending, I know, but please review, I wanted to make it dirtier and a little more exposed but I decided not to. I made it so she had a crush on Tadase in the beginning because everybody knows she does in the actual series. R&amp;R!**


End file.
